onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Revolutionary Army
|extra1title = Leader |extra1 = Monkey D. Dragon |extra2title = Status |extra2 = Active |extra3title = Total Known Bounty |extra3 = Including Bartholomew Kuma's former bounty, at least 296,000,000 }} Little is known about the Revolutionary Army forces so far. What is known is that their movement is a threat to the stability of the world and that they aim to oppose the World Government as well as what it stands for. It would also seem that they are quite knowledgeable and well aware that it was actually Monkey D. Luffy who truly defeated Crocodile in Alabasta and that Vice Admiral Garp is Luffy's grandfather (before it was revealed to the public ). The Revolutionaries' base is located in the Grand Line on Baltigo, a windy island with snow-white soil and rocky terrain. History Past Twelve years before the beginning of the storyline, the Revolutionaries rescued the people of the Gray Terminal from the conflagration the Nobles of the Goa Kingdom created to destroy the trash for the upcoming visit of World Noble Jalmack. After the covert rescue mission was completed, the Revolutionary Army docked in Shimotsuki Village for a period of recuperation. The Isshin Dojo assisted them with provisions and supplies for the injured residents of Gray Terminal. Dragon is seen on his ship, being scolded by Ivankov for being late. Dragon had brought Sabo, who needed urgent medical care, with him. It was revealed that during the Reverie at Mariejois, capital of the World Government, six years prior to the beginning of the story, Thalassa Lucas brought up the problem that Dragon, leader of the Revolutionaries, was getting stronger and that in five or six years he would be a menace to the World Government. At some point before the Enies Lobby incident, three CP9 assassins, Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori, were sent to an unnamed town to assassinate three important revolutionary leaders (Dragon not included). However, they are also forced to eliminate twenty extra people thanks to Fukuro revealing his unit's presence and their intentions to the town. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Sometime after Enies Lobby was annihilated by the Buster Call, thanks in part to the Straw Hat Pirates, the Revolutionary Army declared a victory in the South Blue, at a place called Centaurea. With this recent victory, members of the Revolutionary Army believed that they could start on the North Blue, but their leader, Dragon, believed that they were celebrating too soon in the war. Any other victories that have occurred are currently unknown with the only known inference was the information given by Robin that many countries have already fallen. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Sometime in the past, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma were incarcerated within Level 5 of Impel Down for their membership in the Revolutionary Army. Ever since, they were waiting for the call to arms to join the conflict. However, with the discovery that Monkey D. Luffy is Dragon's son and, under the assumption that Luffy's brother Portgas D. Ace was also Dragon's son, and with the latter's impending execution, the two imprisoned Revolutionaries decided that the time to escape had arrived. Marineford Arc After escaping Impel Down, Ivankov and Inazuma assisted Luffy in his attempt to rescue Ace from execution. After Ace was killed by Admiral Akainu, the two revolutionaries defended Luffy from the admiral's onslaught. Post-War Arc The Revolutionary Army is known to have liberated Tequila Wolf, freeing all the slaves being used as forced labor there, among whom was Nico Robin, who was sent there by Bartholomew Kuma. They had been looking for Nico Robin for ten years, knowing she came from Ohara and the threat she represents to the government, calling her the "Light of the Revolution" and asked her to join them. She gracefully declined however, and they allowed her to return to the Straw Hat Pirates, entrusting her with Luffy. The Revolutionaries also read about an incident involving Luffy, and they gave the newspaper to Nico Robin. As the word of the Battle of Marineford emerged to the Revolutionary camps, Sabo immediately gained a jolt to his lost memory discovering the death of his brother Ace and Luffy's involvement in the battle, making him remember everything for the first time in 10 years. With this knowledge and new determination, Sabo decides to assist in protecting Luffy from here on in honor of their brotherhood as well as the Revolutionary's mission. Likewise during this, Dragon confirms his connection to his son Luffy without controversy. In a conversation between Dragon and Emporio Ivankov, the Okama Queen stated that Dragon's whole identity has been revealed, even his familial relationship with Garp. Dragon reassured Ivankov, saying that the whole revolutionary faction was relieved to know that their leader is human. Dragon then informed Ivankov that since Whitebeard died, they will soon have to gather the Revolutionary leaders spread around the world as the world's balance of power was beginning to shift. After receiving Luffy's message for the Straw Hats to meet up in two years, Robin decided to meet Dragon instead of going back to Sabaody Archipelago. The revolutionaries then escorted Robin to Dragon's headquarters in Baltigo. Dressrosa Arc Sabo, the revolutionaries' second-in-command, came to Dressrosa alongside Koala and Hack to investigate and put a stop to an arms trade that has been promoting wars throughout the world. Hack entered the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi but was defeated in the first round. He was later imprisoned and transformed into a toy made to work as a slave in the underground trade port. After Sabo reunited with his sworn brother Luffy, Sabo decided to take his brother's place in the Corrida Colosseum disguised as "Lucy" in order to win Ace's Devil Fruit and inherit Ace's will. Sabo won the Mera Mera no Mi and consumed it, demonstrating its power by using Hiken to destroy the arena ring, exposing the underground. He ditched his disguise and revealed his true identity. He then reunited with Koala and Hack at the underground trade port. However, Sabo noted that the place where the weapons were produced was located somewhere else, declaring that it would be a nice souvenir for Dragon if they found it. Sabo and Koala later encounter Robin and Usopp. Koala hugs Robin as she had become friends with Robin during her time with the Revolutionary Army during the timeskip and they are introduced to Usopp. After Doflamingo activates his "Birdcage" and places bounties on twelve certain people, giving Sabo a three-star bounty, the same number of stars as Luffy. Hack and Robin flee from pirates seeking their bounties with the aid of Bartolomeo's barrier, during which time Hack notices Sabo is not with them, having gone off on his own to aid his brother Luffy. Meanwhile, Koala remains in the underground trade port to continue her investigation. She discovers that the ships at the trade port were actually merchant ships disguised as pirate ships. Sabo stops the Marine company with a wall of flames and defeats Vice Admiral Bastille, crushing his mask in the process and is soon after confronted by Admiral Fujitora. Fujitora asks Sabo if there is no way he can convince the revolutionary to move. As a member of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo explains that he will not let anyone pass who attempts to bring harm to Luffy or his allies. He then corrects himself, saying that he is also doing this as a big brother. This leads Fujitora to question just whose brother Sabo is. Before Sabo engages the admiral, he reveals his relationship with both Ace and Luffy to Issho, after which the two clash. As the battle raged on, Sabo asked Issho why he was acting oblivious. Issho admitted his bluff and jokingly asked Sabo to show mercy towards him due to his blindness. Sabo then told the admiral that he doesn't discriminate against anyone. Issho noted that Sabo wasn't all talk after all, but asserted that he also had a title and reputation to maintain and used Ferocious Tiger to make gravity go horizontally with enormous pressure, destroying several buildings in the process as the sheer force made Sabo burst into flames as he charged forward, clashing with Issho once more, causing Sabo to ponder just what the admiral was plotting. Issho then told the young revolutionary that he was willing to bet his life on their fight. Fujitora ultimately decided to end their battle after revealing his views on how it was impossible for even the Marines to become heroes. When Sabo asked him about what would happen if someone discovered how he feels, Issho called it a gamble and wished Sabo good luck. After resting for awhile after the fight, Sabo received a scolding from Koala, who reprimanded him for not maintaining his position and potentially risking the Revolutionaries being forced into war by fighting with an admiral. Dismissing his duties because of Luffy being in danger, Koala violently pinched his cheeks and scolded him for his selfishness. When the Dressrosa citizens reached the top of the plateau with the intent to capture King Riku and Usopp, Hack held them back long enough for Usopp to snipe at Sugar. While Luffy and Law were battling Doflamingo at the palace, Sabo freed the prisoners at the colosseum. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Sabo intercepted Burgess when he attempted to kill Luffy for his Gomu Gomu no Mi. Sabo then clashed with Burgess and eventually defeated him. After the fall of Doflamingo and the Birdcage, Koala, Hack, and some other revolutionaries took care of some business at the underground trade port and found a certain list. Later that night, Sabo visited the Straw Hats at Kyros' house to see Luffy one more time. He gave them a Vivre Card for Luffy before leaving. When CP-0 was investigating the underground trade port, they suspected that the revolutionaries have left with all the evidence relating to the Donquixote Family's smuggling operations. World Government Reactions Anyone who becomes a Revolutionary is declared a threat and becomes wanted by the World Government. While the motives of the Revolutionary Army remain unknown, King Thalassa Lucas stated during the Reverie that their ideals and actions were dangerous. However, from all known actions in the past, their ideals might only be dangerous to the World Government itself, as they seem to detest the current government system involving the World Nobles and slavery, as evidenced when Dragon encountered Sabo and the Revolutionary Army liberated the slaves from Tequila Wolf. Although the Revolutionaries operate on the opposite side of the law, much like what pirates do, there seems to be no known interaction between the two forces whatsoever. But that was until the Whitebeard War, where members Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma participated on behalf of their leader's son, Monkey D. Luffy. Any country displaying signs of revolution runs the risk of being targeted by the World Government. When Drum Island decided to change their government, their king, Wapol, warned them that such actions carry a risk factor and that the World Government would never allow it. As the world is stabilized through the Three Great Powers, the Revolutionaries are a threat to that critical balance. Upon learning that Luffy is the son of the leader Dragon, the Marines made it a top priority for Luffy to be eliminated due to this heritage. Known Revolutionaries Ship So far, only one of the association's ships has been shown: Dragon's unnamed ship. The figurehead and theme in fact appear to be a dragon, complete with a small dragon tail, fitting the name of the leader. This ship was kept around for at least ten years, as seen when Dragon took her to rescue the citizens from the Gray Terminal, and when they landed to get supplies. After the Battle of Marineford, she was seen moored outside of the headquarters. Flag The Revolutionary Army seems to use a plain dark-red triangular flag. References Site Navigation ca:Exèrcit Revolucionari de:Revolutionsarmee es:Ejército Revolucionario fr:Armée Révolutionnaire it:Rivoluzionari zh:革命軍 id:Pasukan Revolusioner Category:Military Forces